New York Minute
by Misha
Summary: Addison Montgomery returns to Seattle Grace after five years and has to confront her exhusband's new life and embrace the idea of moving on with her own life.
1. Part One: Home Again

New York Minute  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own "Grey's Anatomy", if I did Derek and Meredith would be together, it belongs to people with a lot more money than me. I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me. Thanks.

Author's Notes- I know, the fact that I already have two _Grey's Anatomy_ stories in the works means that I probably shouldn't start a third, but well... I've never been good at resisting temptation or waiting until one story was finished to start a new one. This is a Mer/Der fic, but it's also pro-Addison, since I adore her. Actually, it mainly revolves around Addison, or at least, it will. It's set five years in the future and that's all you need to know for now, enjoy!

Pairings- Meredith/Derek, Christina/Burke. Maybe some other pairings later on.

Summery- Addison Montgomery returns to Seattle Grace after five years and has to confront her ex-husband's new life and embrace the idea of moving on with her own life.

Rating- PG-13.

Spoilers- Up to "Yesterday", I don't think anything else really matters.

* * *

Part One- Home Again  
  
Addison Montgomery walked through the halls of Seattle Grace.

She had been called in on a consult. She hadn't wanted to come, hadn't wanted to face the memories, but professional pride wouldn't let her refuse.

This was an important case and she wanted it, besides she wasn't going to have people whispering about her behind her back, saying that she couldn't put her personal feelings aside to do her job. So she came.

It had been five years since she had last been there. Five years since her husband had told her that he wanted a divorce because he was in love with another woman.

Speak of the devil.

Addison stopped and stared. Standing not ten feet in front of her, deep in conversation with Christina Yang, was Meredith Grey. A n obviously pregnant Meredith Grey.

Addison sucked in a deep breath. _You can do this_. She told herself and kept walking.

Christina saw her first and nudged Meredith.

Meredith stopped talking and froze. "Dr. She--Montgomery."

"Dr. Grey." Addison acknowledge, trying not to let her gaze linger on the other woman's swollen belly. She wondered if it was Derek's. It probably was. She had purposely avoided any concerning him, so she didn't know for sure, but who's else would it be?

"It's Dr. Shepherd, actually." The other woman said awkwardly.

Addison swallowed hard, she had been more or less expecting that, but it still hurt. "Of course."

Five years before _she_ had been Dr. Shepherd, now it was a title that belonged to this perky little intern. No, she'd be a resident by now.

Addison looked at Christina. "Dr. Yang or should I call your Dr. Burke?" 

While she had avoided news of Derek, she **had** heard about Preston's marriage. He had actually been the one to call her, he was Chief of Surgery now, since Richard had retired the year before.

"It's still Dr. Yang." Christina told her. 

Addison nodded and then smiled stiffly. "Do you know where I could find your husband, he's expecting me."

The two women exchanged looks and Addison guessed that Preston hadn't shared the news with his wife.

"I have to go." Meredith said then, looking uncomfortable. "I should go check on my interns."

Christina nodded sympathetically. "I'll see you later."

Meredith nodded and then shot Addison an awkward look. "It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Montgomery." 

Addison just smiled. "Dr. Gr-Shepherd."

Meredith shot her one more look and then walked away.

Addison watched her go, trying to fight the jealousy she felt, but it wasn't easy. Meredith Grey, no Shepherd, had everything Addison herself had wanted, including things that had once belonged to her.

Sometimes, life really was a bitch.

* * *

"Did you know she was coming to Seattle?" Meredith demanded of her husband. 

Derek looked up from the chart he was examining. "Did I know who was coming?"

"Addison, she's here." Meredith said agitatedly.

She knew that Derek was _her _husband now and that they were expecting a baby and that everything was wonderful, but she couldn't forget that the last time Addison had showed up in Seattle, everything had fallen apart. 

"Addison's here?" Derek asked, putting down the chart quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, I saw her with my own eyes, talked to her too." Meredith told him. "So you didn't know."

"No, I didn't know." Derek told her. "Do you know what she's doing here?" 

"Apparently Preston called her in for a case. I thought he might have warned you."

"Nope." Derek told her. "But it doesn't really matter, Meredith, she's a part of another life. _You're _my wife now, we have a life together and Addison has nothing to do with that."

"I know, it's just that last time--"

"Last time was different." Derek told her. "Last time I was an idiot."

"Yes, you were." Meredith said with a smile. "And right now, I'm the one being an idiot. I'm sorry. It's just--"

"It's ok, you're pregnant." Derek said, giving her a quick kiss. "You're allowed to be irrational."

Meredith stuck her tongue out at him and then grinned. "I love you." She said, leaning against him.

"I love you too." Derek told her warmly. "Now get back to work Dr. Shepherd." 

"Yes, sir." Meredith said with a grin, giving her husband another quick kiss before turning to walk away.

It was amazing, five minutes with Derek and her mood drastically improved. The miracle of love.

* * *

"You called Addison." Derek said as soon as he saw Preston.

The other man paused. "Yes, I needed her for a case."

"Damn it, Preston, you could have warned me." Derek told him. 

Preston looked confused. "I didn't think you'd care. I thought that was all ancient history."

"It is." Derek told him.

"Then what's the problem?"

"_I _don't have a problem with Addison being here," Derek replied, "however my pregnant wife feels otherwise." 

Preston let out a silent curse. "Damn, I didn't even think about that. Christina's going to kill me. How upset was Meredith?"

"Pretty upset." Derek told him. "I think she kept remembering what happened the last time Addison came to town and I think being pregnant is making her more insecure." 

"I'm sorry, Derek." Preston told him. "I didn't even think about how Meredith would take it. Honestly, I _was_ going to warn you, but I only called Addison last night and I just haven't gotten the chance--"

"It's okay." Derek said, content with the explanation. He had just been concerned that Preston hadn't told him on purpose, for some unexplainable reason. "I think I've got Meredith calmed down."

"That's good." PReston told him. "I really am sorry that she was upset." Preston shook his head. "And this does mean that I'm in for quite the lecture when I get home."

Derek just grinned, knowing that the other man spoke the truth and he couldn't help be amused. Poor, poor Preston.

* * *


	2. Part Two: Let's Talk

New York Minute  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Two: Let's Talk

"You asked Addison here?" Christina demanded, as soon as she got a chance to corner her husband.

"I needed her for a case." Preston defended. "She's the best neonatal surgeon in the country, Christina."

"She's also the ex-wife of my _pregnant _best friend's husband." Christina retorted. "So, maybe you should have at least mentioned the fact that you were bringing her here."

"I already apologized to Derek." Preston told her quietly.

"Oh." Christina said, the wind taken out of her sails. "But you still should have said something."

"Yes, I should have." Preston agreed. "Honestly, I forgot all about Meredith and how she might react."

Christina glared at him. "You should have thought about it."

"Christina--" Preston began.

She shook her head. "Forget it, I have to go, I have patients."

With that she walked away, leaving her husband staring after her.

* * *

Addison wandered around the hospital, looking for Preston, but also just using the time to readjust.

She went up to Maternity, because she liked to look at the babies. She got there and froze, because there, looking in the windows was Meredith. Addison sighed, not all that eager to have another run in with the other woman.

Before she could walk away, Meredith turned around. "Add--Dr. Montgomery." She said, looking startled. "Hi."

"I didn't mean to disturb you." Addison said, not sure what else to say. 

"It's okay." Meredith said. "I often come up here, I find it very relaxing. Especially now." As soon as the words were out, Meredith looked awkward.

"How far along are you?" Addison asked quietly.

"Almost seven months." Meredith told her.

"And you're working surgeon's hours?" Addison asked, letting the doctor, not the ex-wife, take over.

Meredith shook her head. "Preston's enforced condensed hours so that I don't over do it and I'll only be working for another few weeks."

"That's good." Addison told her, amazed that she was able to have this conversation. 

She wondered why she hadn't just turned and walked the other way. Maybe, she was just a sucker for punishment, or maybe she was able to see Meredith as just another mother-to-be.

* * *

The last thing Derek Shepherd expected was to find his wife talking to his ex-wife. It even looked like a pleasant conversation.

He'd gone up to Maternity, looking for Meredith. When she was upset, that was usually where she could be found, since looking at the new babies relaxed her. That had been even more true the last few months, as they awaited the birth of their own child.

Addison saw him first and an odd look crossed her face. "Derek." She said softly. 

Meredith looked his way then, a smile appearing on her face. 

He made his way over to them. "Addison." He acknowledged. "I heard you were back in town."

"Just for a few days." She told him. "Preston needed me for a case."

"Yes, I heard." Derek told her quietly, not sure what to say. He and Addison had both hurt each other badly, he knew that, and the years hadn't completely healed all those wounds.

It was odd, seeing her standing there right in front of him, especially with his pregnant wife standing there as well. He didn't regret a moment of his life with Meredith, but he did regret how things had ended with Addison.

"I need to get back to work." Meredith said, cutting into his thoughts. "I'll see you later." She told Derek and then turned to Addison. "It was nice seeing you again."

With that she turned and disappeared down the hall, leaving Derek and Addison alone.

Derek silently thanked his wife, knowing that, though Addison's presence made her uncomfortable, she was handling it well and that she understood that her presence meant some things wouldn't be said. 

"Congratulations." Addison said after a moment. "Your going to be a great dad, Derek."

"Addison." Derek said softly, not sure what to say, but finally settled for, "thank you."

He knew that the words hadn't been easy for Addison, but he was grateful that she could manage them. But then, Addison always had been an amazing woman.

* * *


	3. Part Three: What Are Friends For?

New York Minute

By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Three: What Are Friends For?

"Hey, is that Addison I saw earlier?" Alex Karev asked coming up to Meredith.

"It is." She confirmed, with a sigh. "Preston called her in for a consult."

Alex winced. "Ouch."

"No, it's okay." Meredith told him with a sigh. "I mean, I'm a big girl, I can handle my husabnd's ex-wife."

"You sure you're okay?" Alex asked gently.

Meredith smiled. Alex could still be a bit of an arrogant jackass, but he had a softer side as well and he was one of her closest friends. Derek didn't understand her fondness for Alex, but Meredith didn't care. Alex was special to her and that wasn't going to change.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "She can't hurt me, I know that."

Alex reached over and squeezed her hand, getting what she wasn't saying. It was always that way with Alex. He just got her.

"So how's Bambi?" She asked him, changing the subject.

"Brittany." He corrected, "and we're not dating any longer."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. You know, Alex, if you picked a woman with brain cells, maybe you wouldn't get bored so quickly."

He grinned. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, just because you're happily domesticated, doesn't mean that all of us would be."

"Well, you're missing out." Meredith told him, patting her belly. "I wouldn't trade my life for anything."

* * *

"Finally, I've caught up with you." Addison said, catching sight of Preston. "I've been looking all over the hospital for you." 

"Addison." Preston greeted with a smile. "Thank you for coming."

"It's not a problem." Addison told him, then paused. "Though, you could have mentioned that she's pregnant."

Preston winced. "I've handled this badly on all sides, I'm sorry. It never even occured to me to warn you, I know you don't like talking about Derek, so..."

"It's okay." Addison told him. "It's just a little disconcerting to arrive and be greeted by the sight of your ex-husband's pregant new wife."

That was probably the understamtent of the year. It had definitly hurt, to see Meredith and to know that Derek had moved on, that he had a happy new life and that life included the things that Addiosn hadn't been able to give him. Like children.

Addison had thought that she'd accepted the end of her marriage and let go of all her feelings towards Derek, but evidently not. There was still that twinge when she thought of the life that Derek was living, the life that hadn't been in the cards for her.

"She's taking it easy, right?" Addision asked Preston. "You're not letting her over-do it, are you?" The doctor in her always ended up taking over the ex-wife, besides it was easier that way.

Preston smiled. "You're an amazing woman, Addie." He told her. "Yes, she's taking it easy. We've restricted her to a 60-hour week and Derek, Christina and I take turns monitering her and making sure she's not over doing it."

"Good." Addison commented. "No problems in the pregnancy?"

"Not so far." Preston told her.

"Who's her Ob/Gyn?" Addison inquired, wondering why she cared so much.

"Lauren Marsden." Preston answered.

Addison nodded, picturing the other woman in her mind. Marsden had been a resident when she was working at Seattle Grace. Like Addiosn, she was both an Ob/Gyn and a neonatal surgeon. Meredith was definitly in good hands.

"She's good." Addison commented, then looked at Preston. "So waht's this case that you needed me for?"

* * *


	4. Part Four: Only A Memory Away

New York Minute  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Four: Only A Memory Away

"Dr. Shepherd?" 

Meredith turned to see Addison standing there. "Addison." She said in surprise, wondering about the formality. "How can I help you?"

"I'm going to need a Neuro-consult on the Kelli Bell case." Addison told her. "Preston told me you were already working the case, so I'm coming to you." 

Besides, of the choice of her ex-husband or his pregnant new wife, strangely Addison would rather deal with the latter. At least she had never been in love with Meredith, besides weirdly enough Meredith's pregnancy made it easier--because Addison could almost view her as one of her patients.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, six months pregnant, with an aneurysm that could burst any day, but complicated by a difficult pregnancy."

"You're afraid that putting her under could hurt the baby." Addison surmised from reading the chart.

"Yes." Meredith agreed. "But if we don't do the surgery, they can both die." 

"This case is personal for you." Addison observed, reading into Meredith's voice.

"A little." Meredith agreed. "She's happily married, expecting her first baby and now her world is falling apart. I..."

"You see her and wonder what you would do if it was you." Addison said quietly. 

"Yeah." Meredith said, smiling awkwardly, placing her hands on her belly. She bit her lip. "How do you do it? Derek told me... About..."

Addison knew what she was referring to and it was a jolt, but not a bad one. She had come to terms with it years ago, Derek had been the one who hadn't wanted to heal and she was glad that he had healed at least enough to talk about it, even if it was just with his wife.

"It was hard at first." Addison said quietly. "BUt it was my job and strangely it actually helped a bit, saving other women's children when I couldn't save my own."

"I'm sorry." Meredith told her. "I know it can't be easy... Seeing..." 

"It's okay." Addison told her quietly. "I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt a little bit, but it was a long time ago. Besides, a part of me is honestly happy for Derek. He's wanted this for so long."

It was the truth. Children had been a bigger deal for Derek than for her, for all that it had been her speciality. When she had gotten pregnant, she had worried about her career while Derek had just been thrilled.

Then, when... Well, that had been the beginning of the end, she and Derek had grieved in different ways and it had torn them apart. Derek had also refused to consider the idea of another child, so Addison honestly was glad to see that he had healed and that he was getting what he had always wanted so badly.

"You're a better person than I would be." Meredith told her ruefully, breaking Addison's silence contemplation.

Addison sent her a rueful smile. "You give me too much credit, Meredith, the truth is my marriage was over long before you came into the picture and I made my fair of mistakes. Also, it's been a long time."

Meredith just nodded, her hands resting unconsciously on her belly.

Addison watched her for a second, remembering what it was like to have that gesture be so natural, so instinctive.

She shook her head, that was a long time ago. A different life and there was no point in looking back. After all, everything happened for a reason.

* * *


	5. Part Five: Here We Go Again

New York Minute  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Five: Here We Go Again  
  
"I'm working with Addison." Derek looked up at his wife's words. "What?"

"Addison, she called me in for a consult on the Kelli Bell case." Meredith told him quietly.

"Is that awkward?" Derek asked, concerned. He didn't want Meredith to be under any more stress than she had to be.

"It's fine." Meredith assured him. 

"I can take over." Derek offered, as head of Neuro he had that option--he could step in and take over the case. 

"Because _that _wouldn't be awkward." Meredith said dryly. "Derek, it's fine really. Addison and I are both adults."

"I just worry." Derek said quietly, placing his hand on Meredith's belly. Even after six months, sometimes he still had a hard time thinking of her pregnancy as real and he still had some mixed feelings. The past was a hard thing for him to overcome, even as he tried not to think about it.

"That's sweet." Meredith told him, with a smile. "But not necessary, besides, I don't think it would be a good idea for you and Addie to work together on this particular case."

"We've worked together since..." Derek began, unable to finish. But every time it had been difficult, all he could do to focus on the case, not the past. This time wuld be even harder, because the past was so present in his mind. He was terrified that something was going to wrong with Meredith's pregnancy and that he'd lose this child as well. This child who had so many hopes and dreams pinned on it. 

"It'll be okay." Meredith assured him, obviously guessing his thoughts. "Our baby is perfectly healthy and is going to stay that way."

"I know." Derek said quietly. "Rationally, I know that, but Addison's... It was normal until..."

"I know." Meredith said softly. "What happened to you and Addison was a tragedy, the sort of thing you can't predict. There's no reason that something like that would happen again. Our baby's going to be perfect, Derek, I'm sure of it."

Derek nodded and put his hand on his wife's belly, feeling his son or daughter kick, as if in reassurance. "I love you." He whispered, both to his wife and to their unborn child.

"We love you too." Meredith told him, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Now I have to get back to work, I'll see you at home, okay?"

Derek nodded and watched his wife walk off, feeling like the luckiest man in the world, but still a little afraid that it could all go wrong.

Again.

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery, have you seen Meredith?" Addison turned at the sound of the request, surprised to see Alex Karev there.

"I'm right here." Meredith said, walking up to them before Addison could say anything. "What's up?"

"I need a consult and I wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow night." Alex said with a grin, focusing right on Meredith.

"Give me twenty minutes on the consult, since I need to talk to Dr. Montgomery first." Meredith told him.

"As for tomorrow, of course." Alex grinned. "Great." He nodded in Addison's direction and then walked off.

Addison watched him, silently thinking what a sexy man he was and he seemed less arrogant than she remembered. Of course, she was finished with sexy, arrogant plastic surgeons, but she could still look. Though, she was curious about what had just passed between him and Meredith... 

"Tomorrow night?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Alex and I do dinner every couple of weeks." Meredith explained. "This time, afterwards, I'm dragging him to go with me to look at baby supplies."

"Does Derek know?" Addison asked, a little surprised.

"Of course." Meredith answered. "He comes with us sometimes, though usually not since he's not crazy about Alex."

Addison wasn't sure what to say. When she had left Seattle, she wouldn't have said that Meredith and Alex were particularly good friends, nor did Alex Karev strike her as the type to go look at baby supplies with a woman who wasn't his wife.

Her surprise must have shown on her face, because Meredith smiled. "I think everyone was surprised when Alex and I became friends." She said quietly. "But we understand each other and there's a lot more to him than he lets most people see."

Addison nodded, she knew all too well what taht was like. Mark had been like that. "Meredith, be careful." She said softly. "It's easy to... To let yourself fall into a pattern, a comfortable groove and then realize that you've crossed a line and you can't go back."

Meredith was silent. "I'm not you, Alex isn't Mark and Derek's not the man he was then." She said quietly. "It's not the same." 

Addison paled, realizing that for a second there she had been reflecting her own guilt, her own circumstances onto Meredith and the other woman was right, it wasn't the same.

It was just... Too many reminders... Even after all this time, Addison had yet to become comfortable with the past and all that had happened. It still cast a long, bitter shadow on the rest of her life...

* * *


	6. Part Six: Shadow of the Past

New York Minute  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One.  
_  
Part Six: Shadow of the Past

"So what's it like working with Satan?" Alex asked Meredith the next day.

She sent him a disapproving look. "She's not really Satan." She chastised. "I know that now."

"She's still your husband's ex-wife." Alex pointed out. "You're allowed to hate her."

"I don't though." Meredith said honestly. "Oh, I did once, but not anymore."

It was true, time and knowledge had changed her opinion about Addison. Now that she understood what had gone wrong in Derek and Addison's marriage, what the other woman had gone through, Meredith found it impossible to hate her.

Did she really want her back in Seattle, in _her_ life? Not really, but she could handle it. Addison wasn't a threat to her, not now.

"That doesn't sound like the dysfunctional, paranoid Meredith Grey I used to know." Alex teased.

"Hey, I've got a long way from being scary and damaged." Meredith said with a laugh. "I'm bright and shiny these days."

Alex raised an eyebrow and Meredith laughed. All right, the truth was she'd probably never be 'bright and shiny', it just wasn't in her make-up, but her lookout was a lot more positive these days, that was for sure.

"I don't know, I kinda miss the old dark-and-twisty Meredith." Alex said with a grin. "That one was more entertaining that this boring, domesticated version."

Meredith stuck out her tongue at him. "Sorry to rob you of your entertainment. I know I exist only to amuse you."

"Exactly." Alex said with a grin. "Why else do you think I put up with you?"

Meredith laughed and slapped him playfully. She didn't know what she would do without Alex...

* * *

  
"So Meredith has dinner dates with Alex Karev and you don't mind?" Addison asked, coming up behind Derek. She didn't know why it was still bothering her, but for some reason it was.

Derek shrugged. "Why should I? They're friends."

Addison stayed silent.

"Its not the same as you and Mark." Derek said quietly. "Meredith and I, we talk, we communicate, and Alex... Well, he wouldn't go there even if I wasn't in the picture."

Addison just stared at him, amazed at his ability to read her thoughts and by his absolute conviction in Alex Karev's intentions.

"I'm sorry." She said stiffly. "It's not my place."

"No, it's not." Derek agreed. "But I appreciate the concern."

He was quiet for a moment. "Speaking of Mark, do you ever talk to him?"

Addison shrugged. "Sometimes. We work at the same hospital, its inevitable that we cross paths, but it's not... He's not part of my life."

Derek just nodded. "Well, I really have to get to work." He excused before walking away.

Addison watched him go, thinking of the mess they made of their lives. She, Mark and Derek they were so close once and then they destroyed each other.

She knew that Meredith wasn't her, that Alex Karev wasn't Mark Sloane, and that Derek was a different man than he had been then, but she couldn't help see parallels and she felt guilty enough about everything that happened to not want the past to repeat itself. This was Derek's second chance and she wanted it to work for him, so tomorrow she vowed she'd have a little talk with Alex Karev...

* * *


End file.
